The Lost Cherry Blossom
by beargurl84
Summary: The war in Naja had been waging for many years. King Kinomoto has decided it time for peace to be made. Yet, fate, or rather someone, decides this is not the case. Sakura, a baby, finds herself in a strange land. Will be SS later. Please rr.
1. Chapter One

Authors note: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters.   
  
As far as any of the inhibatants of Naja could remember there had always been a waging war. Hundreds of years, scores of young soldiers, and two continants fighting is what every human being on the small planet could remember. It was normal for young wives to pray their husbands were not called up in the lottery to be in the next group of solidiers to head out, as it was also the norm for prayers that their children be female, or lame in some way so they could not be sent off. Loss was something citizens of both nations dealt with at an early age. One would think that such a lengthy time of death and destruction would numb them, yet it did not. It has been seven years since the ascent of the Kinomoto line to the royal throne of Dormi. During these ten years the king, Kinomoto Fujitaka, has been planning a way to bring peace to the small world of Naja. It was a time for the fighting to end.  
  
  
  
"Fujitaka," Nadeshiko his bride of nine years calmly began,"You know what to do, you have your destiny and you must fullfill it. Do not fret so, you have been planning this for many years."  
  
Fujitaka smiled faintly, and began to walk towards his wife. No matter how long they have been together her beauty always astounded him. "My dear, you of all people are the only one who can give me so much confidence. I suppose we should begin planning for the trip, although I would hate to leave you behind."  
  
Nadeshiko looked at him strangely. The calmly walked to a chair and took a seat. She looked up at him firmly, simply stating, "Why, I am going with you."  
  
"You cannot come along. There is no way I will allow it. You still need to recover from the birth of our beautiful daughter, and remember she is still to small to be far from you for too long. Not to mention Touya will need someone here to watch over him. Nadeshiko, it is just to dangerous and I cannot even begin to think about how I could live without you. You must stay here. I do not beg of you, I command you to stay here with your children."  
  
"Fujitaka they are just as much your children as they are mine. Anyway, I have it all worked out Touya will stay with Tsukishiro-san, Touya is great frined with his grandchild Yukito. As for our little Sakura, she shall come with us. I have heard that the Li's have a litle boy, only a bit older then she. Though she is young, she is eager to meet, and befriend others. Perhaps she and the young prince will create a bond that will be stronger then any peace offering we can serve. As for my safty, I could not idly sit by while you leave me to head off to danger. Together we are stronger. Together we can make it. King Kinomoto, I beg of you, allow me to come along."   
  
Slowly Fujitaka made his way over to his wife, who had silent tears falling freely from her proud eyes. He slowly knelt before her, and took her hand. He looked into her eyes and quietly said, "My Queen, from now on, wherever I go, you go." With that he kissed her hand and slowly made his way out of their bedchambers to begin plans for their trip to Shalja.  
  
Niether Fujitaka nor Nadishiko noticed the small giggle of mirth that escaped a spy behind a large tapastry. The woman with the silver-gray eyes with a fleck of brillant green in each. She grinned, knowing that soon the noble Kinomoto line, that has barely just begun, will soon come to a tragic end. "Then I shall be the ruler of Dormi, and soon all of Naja." she whispered quietly to herself.  
  
After three months of planning the day of both hope and dread came to life as dawn slowly woke up the Kinomoto Kingdom of Dormi. After whispering farewells and promises of presents in young Prince Touya's ear Fujitaka and Nadishiko with young Sakura in her arms headed towards the peir. Nadishiko came to Amamiya Mikiko, her aunt, before reaching the dock. Nadishiko stopped to say goodbye to her aunt, merely out of respect. She was wary of her aunt, never really knowing what was going on behind her odd eyes. "We mustn't tarry anymore, come Nadishiko, lets get to the ship."   
  
Mikiko smile menacing at the couples back, "May you have an...eventful trip my dearies," she said quietly as her green eyes flashed to a strange gray.  
  
Fujitaka looked at Nadishiko wearily, "I do not trust that aunt of yours, she seems odd," He had a look of concern on his face,"Do you think she is up to anything? Back in her prime she was an awestounding magician. We should not have left our Kingdom, you should have stayed, what if she pulls something?"  
  
Nadishiko giggled lightly, getting a gurgle of joy from her emerald eyed daughter," My dear, Mikiko is harmless. She is rude, mean, and perhaps schemeing, but she has no more power then a cat in a tree. Do not fret so. Everything will turn out fine."  
  
With that they stepped onboard, not knowing what the trip may bring. The only sign of any distrubance in their trip was a small white cloud floating aimlessly in the sky. How much trouble can one little white cloud be?  
  
Li Yelan looked at the letter that was placed on her tray with her breakfast. She sighed softly, walking to her wardrobe to get her clothing for the day. Her mind racked itself as she thought of the letter left unopened on her tray. ~It holds the Kinomoto seal~ she thought ~What could this mean? Do the Kinomotos know that my beloved is no more? Without it's king Shalja is feeble. No, I will not allow it to be feeble. I shall keep my country strong, whatever Kinomoto threatens I shall meet him, and advance him.~ A knock on the door distrupted Yelans thoughts and brought her out of her reverie. "Come in."  
  
"Queen Yelan, I am so sorry to disturb you during this tragic time in you life, but I have recieved message of a sighting of a Dormian ship. Please, as soon as you are ready come to the War Room, we have much to discuss about the actions to take." Her advisor Wei stated quickly.  
  
"Yes, Wei, I will be down shortly. I still must get dressed for all that is planned for the day, and I have a message to attend to."   
  
Yelan, after hearing the door latched, walked to her breakfast tray to pick up the letter from Kinomoto Fujitaka. Shakjing she opened it, afraid for the worse. As the letter unfolded she breathed a sigh if relief. It read:  
  
King Li-  
  
Both our lands have been at war for far to long. We do not even know why this war had begun, for it started way before our times. I shall be arriving in a week from the arrival of this letter, and I would like to talk about peace treaties between our two lands. It has saddened me the way our world is begining to turn into this foriegn dead object we live on. Please, allow me to meet with you and discuss possible peace so we can bring our world back to life.  
  
With Deepest Respect-  
  
Kinomoto Fujitaka   
  
Yelan smiled, as hope was renewed for her kingdom, and her world. Then she turned to her wardrobe to pick out a new outfit to replace the drab black one she had picked out, this time she picked the forrest green that her husband adored so, it is better to honor his passing with celebration of new hope, and of his life.  
  
The sea looked beautiful for once. In the early morning sunlight the true blue was begining to shine through the murky gray that had conquered it ater many years of war. The sky was a tranquil blue, with only one cloud that was an odd shade of gray. Nadishiko failed to notice the odd cloud as she held Sakura and sang to her with renewed hope. The weather is an omen, everyone thought, everything is going to turn out fine. Fujitaka, with all doubts about leaving his land with Makiko, as he enjoyed the wonderful journey. Hours passed quickly, and neither of the couple noticed the growing gray cloud. As the sun peaked for the day a shadow began to grow. ~Soon, Fujitaka, soon you will meet the doom that has befell many who crossed my path, and doubted my abilities~ A clap of thunder sounded in anger. Nadeshiko finally saw the menacing cloud, "No," she cried,"Not now, not when we are so close!"  
  
It was true, they were close, but not close enough. Land was in sight, but Nadeshiko nor Fujitaka would ever set foot upon it. The storm came upon them, and Nadeshiko did the only thing she could think of, give a sailor boy her daughter to take on a life boat to land. If her darling husband was to die, she would to. They faced the unnatural storm together.  
  
The last thing Nadeshiko heard as she slipped into the other realm, "I love you" from her darling Fujitaka. She returned the affection, not knowing he had not heard it, as he was already waiting for her in the heavens above.  
  
The silver-gray eyes sparkeled, and the brillent green specs in them glimmered with excitement. ~Finally~ She thought ~I can take my rightful place on the Dormian throne~ With that Amamiya Makiko made her way back to Dormi, via the fluffy white cloud that destroyed the Kinomoto couple. Little did she know that little Sakura was free, and since little Sakura was the only child she saw she knew nothing of the elder child, Touya.   
  
  
  
The worlds only hope, a small baby wrapped in a beautiful pink blanket with cherry blossoms decorating it, cooed as the boat rocked back and forth. The sailor boy who got her onto the vessel did not make it onto it with her. He fell waste to the monstrous cloud of Makiko's as did all the others. As the boat landed roughly, the child grasped her necklace, a small cheery blossom with the name "Sakura" inscribed on it. Now the hope of the world was in a forgien land, with no family. Her memories of them shall not last, for babies forgot easily.   
  
A lithe women had heard a boat make a horrible landing. She hide for a bit behind a tree, waiting to see if there were soliders. After seeing there were none, she approached the boat. Only to see a small baby with dazzling emerald green eyes, and a shock of honey brown hair atop her head. Daidoujo Sonomi felt for this poor child on its own. It was about the same age as her own baby. Which was why she could not keep her. Sonomi picked the baby up, and gazed at it in wonder as it broke into a glorious smile whihc brightened the day. Sonomi knew what she had to do, saddened by that fact, as she headed in the direction of the first town she knew that had an orphanage. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Note: I do not own Carcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters.   
  
The orphanage Sonomi brought the baby to was on the outskirts of the Li Palace, in a small town called Shaln. The orphanage was is a small building, that had little children running around the yards. As Sonomi advanced the gate an elderly woman came out of the front door of the ageing building. "What do you have there, Miss?" She asked the advancing woman at the gate.  
  
Sonomi looked up to the elder woman, then back down to the baby,"I found this child at the shore, I believe she may be Dormian. I fear for her life. She is such a precious babe. Can you take her in, bring her up, and find a good family for her?"  
  
The elder lady saw the sincere look on Sonomi's face. She was truely concerned for this child. After thinking a moment the elder woman spoke, "Does the child have a name?"  
  
"I think she may. When I found her she was clutching a silver chain around her neck, with a cherry blossom charm. On this charm is the name Sakura. I beleive that is the childs name. She is as fragile as a blossom. Oh do tell me you can take her in?" Sonomis beseeched the woman.  
  
"I believe there is room here for her," the woman spoke,"She will soon find htis place to be the home she never had, or never remembered. Let me look at the child."  
  
Sonomi stepped forward, and slowly unwrapped Sakura from her lovely pink blanket. Slowly, due to the distrubance, her eyes opened, revealing her startling emerald eyes. The elder woman gasped, for she had never seen such a lovely baby in her life. She reached out to touch the downy honey brown hair, and spoke quietly,"I see now why you are so concerned for her life. Such a gem our world has never seen. She will make a handsome servent someday, even though I can sense she was ment for more than that. It cannot be helped, she has the eyes that only Dormians can have. That fact alone will haunt her for life."  
  
With that the woman took Sakura to her arms. The she looked at Sonomi,"You are Daiduoji Sonomi, aren't you?" After seeing a curt nod she continued, "There is word that Queen Yelan is prepareing to meet and embassy from Dormi. Perhaps this child will have a chance of a pleasant life. At any rate you must hurry so you can be at your Queens side my lady. Worry not, for I shall see this child finds an appropriate home. Hope the Kinomoto's arrive here with good intentions, I have heard words of peace wandering around. We may finally see the end of this age long war."  
  
Sonomi looked a the lady with respect,"I hope you may be right. I must be off, there is a meeting at the palace I must attend." She looked at the baby once more,"I fare thee well, Sakura, maybe someday you and my daughter may be friends."  
  
With that thought Sonomi gave one last wave, and started to walk of to the palace.  
  
Li Palace  
  
Queen Yelan entered the hall happily, soon the worries will be over. The Kinomoto's of Dormi will be here to make peace with Shalja, and the world will soon be renewed. Her son will have a pleasant home to live in, without the worry of war. He will not have to go off to fight for his country. Syaoran will be able to train, focusing on his magic instead of soley military. He will be able to train to be the best king Shalja has ever had. Peace brings so many opprotunities. Yelan smiled happily, sitting down at the large table.   
  
Just as she sat down a hawk came flying in and drop a large envolope in front of her, then sailed away. She hesitantly pick up the letter, noting the red ink that plainly said, "Li." Opening it up she felt a strange sense of dread. Something she had not felt since her husband went away to visit the troops, the last time she ever saw him. As she unfolded the letter and began to read she paled remarkably. It read:  
  
Li-  
  
Forget about piece. I have gotton rid of the Kinomoto's, and now I am the ruler of Dormi. Peace shall never come, until I am true ruler of all of Naja.   
  
-Amamiya Makiko of Dormi  
  
Sonomi arrived in the room, as she saw her Queen slip slowly out of her seat, sobbing. Then, Sonomi knew, peace was far from coming. The tears began to fall as she went to comfort her queen.  
  
Dormi: Tsukishiro Resident  
  
The news spread fast. It had been a month since the Kinomotos had left. A week since they heard the news that Amamiya Makiko, Queen Nadeshiko's own family, had done away with the royal couple and their baby. Touya had taken it hard after hearing about his family. He also had problems getting used to his new name, Tsukishiro Touya. Yet, he knew, in his young wisdom, that it was the only way he could live. Yukito came into the small room he shared with Touya, and saw that Touya was on his bed sobbing uncharecteristically. Yukito heard the words, "Why was I not in Sakura's place? Her life had just begun. Poor monster."  
  
Yukito slipped out of the room, sensing Touya needed time to himself. He had a feeling, however, that Sakura may have made it to Shalja. Though sharing this information with Touya would be unwise, for Yukito knew there was a destiny laid out for Sakura.  
  
Shalji: Orphanage outside of Shaln  
  
The elderly lady placed Sakura in a crib, and slowly placed the pink blanket around her. "Sleep tight Little One, I feel there is much ahead of you in your life. You are important, I can feel it. Worry not, for I will not tell anyone about how special you are. You will make a difference in our world."  
  
With that softly spoken comment she slipped out of the room. Sakura, in her crip, smiled as her dazzling eyes fluttered as she fell alseep. 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors note: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters. I would like to thank Sarah-chan for reviewing, I appreciate it so much. I will try harder to make my chapters longer, ^_^. I have some great trumpet music in, maybe it will inspire me.   
  
Sixteen years have passed since the tragic events which caused Touya and Sakura to be orphaned. Events that caused Dormi to be ruled by a monster, some say. Horrible events that cause all hope to be lost, for some. On a small farm outside of Shaln of Shalja a girl, or rather young woman, had hope in her green eyes as she waltzed around a well. She with tall and slender, with honey brown hair falling mid-back. She wore a simple frock, faded brown in color. Despite the simplicity and drabness of her clothing she appeared to be made for royalty. Young boys from neighboring farms would come by to offer their help, just for a glimpse of this entrancing girl. The pail lay, forgotten, by the well as she span around with her arms in the air breathing in the fragrances of spring. "Sakura!" a shout rang through the air, breaking the young woman from her trance.  
  
"Yes," Sakura called, completeing a spin in time to see her adopted sister Naoko. A smile that lit up the afternoon broke across her face," Naoko-chan, what news do you bring?"  
  
"I can see you neglect the pail once again," a short giggle escaped Naoko," Mother was wondering how long it takes to fetch a pail of water. That is not why I come here, we recieved an interesting summons to a meeting at the palace. The letter said that all daughter must attend the meeting with their parents. Mother wants us to get ready, that means we get to dress up!"  
  
Sakura squealed with joy, as Naoko's eye shined with happiness seeing her adopted sister so happy, in such a sad time and place. Sakura look at the state of her clothes, and ran a hand through her once silky soft hair, only now it was snag and notted by the wind. She looked up at her sister and said meekly, "Hoe...it will take quite a bit of work to clean me up I am afraid. Let's hurry back to the house so we can get ready as fast as possible."  
  
With that siad Sakura began racing to the small farm house to get ready. Naoko looked at the pail and yelled at her sister, "What about the water Sakura?" Yet it was too late, Sakura was halfway there. With a chuckle Naoko picked up the pail, looking back at her sister who was nearly home," You are hopeless Sakura." And with that she proceeded to fill the pail.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Li Palace, others were prepareing for the important meeting. Queen Yelan was trying desperately to get her teenage son, Syaoran, to prepare for the meeting. ~He has always been so stubborn. Why can he not accept the fact this is something we have to do.~ Syaoran look at his mother with his intense amber eyes, "I do not see why I need help, Mother. I am trained, how hard can it be to find that Kinomoto who was spared? That he is alive alone questions the intellegence of this new ruler. Mother, if we know about this boy, or rather man now, then why did she not know? Our intellegences tell us that the woman who murdered the Kinomotos was the Queens aunt. You would think a relative would know about the son? Would you not? I just do not understand this at all Mother. What is the point of trying to find Kinomoto? He would have lived sixteen years without his family, and in hiding. What help will he be to the cause?"  
  
Yelan looked tiredly at her son. He was cunning, intellegent, strong, and magical in his own right but how could she make him see that no matter how long it had been, or however cilvillian the you Kinomoto may be, he still had a rightful claim to the throne of Dormi. She chuckled, unaware of her sons odd glance, thinking about how it was strange she was going to try to help the enemy, defeat it's enemy. "Syaonran, there is much you do not know. Do you realize if we can help this young man win back his rightful throne we can ultimately gain his trust and allience? I do not know about you son, but I am tired fo fighting this endless battle. How many more of our citizens must die in order to keep that horrible Makiko away? As soon as we find the girl who can open the Book of Clow we will be able to prepare for a trip to find young Kinomoto. She will be the only other who can assist you in this task. It was fortold, on the day that I recieved the letter of the Kinomotos horrible fate. When my friend and advisor, Daidouji Sonomi, came and found me in tears. She too felt the pain. Then she said something in an abnormal voice, "The boy with dangerous amber eyes, with control of the elements, and a glorious skill with the sword will pair with the girl who will someday become the Clow Mistress. Her smile will light up the darkness of the world, her eyes shall be that of the most precious emerald. Together they can find the lost son, who will find out the identity of the lost cherry blossom. The together they will reunite Naja and return our world to peace."  
  
After reciting the prophecy to her son, she looked at him seriously,"Can't you see Syaoran, you are that boy! This meeting is to find the girl who will help you find Kinomoto, the lost son. It has to happen, and you have to be tolorable to the girls. You must behave. Now get ready for the meeting."  
  
Syaoran glared at at his mothers back. As soon as she left he took out his sword and headed to a practice room. ~It's gonna be a long day~ he thought ~I definately need to relieve some stress.~  
  
Sakura twirled around in front of the mirror wearing her pink dress. The dress was a bit to short, and the color faded, but Sakura loved the dress dearly. Naoko appeared at the doorway wearing her dress, similar to Sakura's only a dark blue. "Sakura stop twirling, so I can brush your hair!" Naoko chided her sister.  
  
Sakura plopped down on her bed and began kicking her legs with excitement as Naoko picked up the brush. As Naoko kneeled behind Sakura to begin brush her hair Sakura spoke up," Why do you suppose they want us to come to the meeting? What are we oing to do?"  
  
Naoko looked thoughtful as she began to speak slowly," When I saw the letter...I really didn't get the chance to read it. But mother told me that there is to be some sort of test. I think it is to find the prince a wife. Wouldn't that be excited?" Naoko continued to talk, not noticing the sour look on Sakura's face," All I know is that we get to go to the palace. And that is exciting enough. Say, Sakura why don't you wear your silver Sakura chain? It is pretty, it will surely grab the attention of certian people, if you know what I mean."  
  
Sakura looked doubtful for a moment. Yet, when is there ever a reason for her to wear her necklace? She smiled at her sister," You're right, I should wear it. But I won't wear it for anyone but myself."  
  
"Girls, are you ready? It is time to leave." The heard their mother call from the other room. The looked at one another and smiled. In unison they answered their mother and walked out the the room hand in hand. One excited for the mysterious meeting, the other aprehensive. Sakura thought to herself ~Boy, I sure hope the prince isn't looking for a wife. Maybe, they are looking for girls to be servants. That would be better.~ Still in deep thought Sakura stepped onto the road with her adopted family, not knowing what fate had laid in front of her.  
  
Back in Dormi.  
  
Touya looked around his small cottage, and sighed. It had been too long, and instead of hiding like a dog with it's tail between its legs he should be looking for a way to reclaim his kingdom. If only his precious sister, his cherry blossom, was here to give him hope. ~Yukito should be back soon. With news of Makiko and her evil minions. I have to redeem myself for not being there for my family. I have to do this for my lost baby sister. If she were alive now she would be so beautiful. Oh, Sakura.~ Silent tears began to fall as he slowly prepared his dinner. 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors Note: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. This will probably be a short chapter. I just wanted to write some before I headed to Basketball Band. Please review...or something. ;).   
  
---  
  
Shalja  
  
Sakura skipped down the road in front of her adopted family, stopping ever so often to sniff the flowers at the side of the road. The day was brillant in the midday sun. Sakura twirled around to see her family slowly catching up with her. "Isn't today one of teh most glorious days you have experienced? I don't believe I have ever seen the sky bluer, or the grass greener. Even the birds are rejoycing with beautiful song. I have a feeling something good is going to happen today." Sakura shouted to her family.  
  
Naoko's father, Yanagisawa-san, eyes twinkled in merriment," Why, Sakura, if anyone is to read the emotions of nature you are the best suited. Now come join us, and be a part of our family."  
  
Sakura giggled as she started to ran back towards her family, not noticing a rock in her path. "HOOEEEE!" Sakura yelped as she tripped on the rock.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Naoko asked,"Did you hurt anything? Are you bleeding? Sakura?" Naoko bent down to help her sister up, upon doing this she saw silent tears. "What is wrong Sakura?"  
  
"My dress, it is ruined!" Sakura said as the tears continuously fell," I was hoping that I would be able to see Mama Tai, and show her I still appreciate the dress she made me while I was at the orphanage. I don't want her to see it all ripped and bloodied."  
  
"It will be ok," Naoko's mother said to Sakura," She will appreciate the thought. You can even tell her how you ripped the dress. She will find humour in the story, remember Sakura, Mother Tai raised you she knows how clumsy you are."   
  
With that statement the family began to chuckle, and Sakura's face slowly turned red,"Hoe...I am not clumsy!!" As she finished telling them that she turned to head back off on the road, only to trip on the rock again, "Hoeee..."  
  
"Come on," Yanagisawa-san said between chuckles,"We must be on our way if we are to get to the palace by nightfall. Sakura, do mind you don't infuriate any more rocks."  
  
Sakura growled at her adopted father as she began to unsuccessfully clean herself up. The once neat dress was now torn at the knee with mud and blood decorating it. Sakura managed to skin her knee, which resulted in bright red dribbles down her leg. Her hair, after Naoko's treatment, was smooth and shiney now it was tangled with bits of stick and leaves in it. Her face remained red, but Sakura kept her mouth shut, not wanting her family to make fun of her anymore.   
  
Time passed quickly, soon Sakura forgot about the incident and was once again frolicking down the road. She forgot the state of her clothes and her hair, until she reached the village by the palace. ~Why are people looking at me so funny~ Sakura thought to herself. She self conciously put her hand up to her hair, as if getting ready to comb through it, and felt the knotted mess. "Hoee!!" she yelped and turned to her family,"I can't go in there looking like this!"  
  
Naoko felt sympathy for her sister, but knew what her parents would say. Her father spoke up first, "Sakura, you should have thought of that before you ran around so. Naoko behaved herself, and walked with us. We allowed you to run about, and you have to deal with your actions." A mechievious glint sparkled in his eyes,"And just think, if the Prince is looking for a wife you certainly won't be his first choice."  
  
Sakura grinned,"Why, Papa, what a brillant idea. Now I don't have to worry about being picked out to be married by some stuffy prince."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Li Palace, Prince Syaoran had finished his training and had begun getting ready for the meeting. As he pulled on his dark forrest green pants he thought silently to himself. ~My luck will be all these girls are going to think I want to marry them. A silly prophecy! Why must adults put so much stock into ridicoulous prophecies. Then again, if it weren't for this prophecy the meeting would most likely be to find me a wife~ Syaoran shuddered with that thought. ~Yes, maybe it is best that I find this girl who is supposed to take over the Clow cards, that way I can get on this adventure sooner. The chance to explore Dormi will be worth travelling with a snivelling young girl.~ Syaoran went to his mirror as he finished bottoning his top, he smirked. ~Yes. I can handle a poor little girl.~  
  
"Syaoran," Yelan peeked in the room," Are you ready? The meeting will begin in twenty minutes. I believe the girl is in the village, I can feel strong old magic. Hurry up, The sooner we find her, the sooner we can bring peace back to Naja."   
  
The door clicked behind her. Syaoran looked at the door. ~The sooner we find her, the sooner I can have some freedom for once!~ He quickly put on his cape, and departed the room headed for the Hall of Summons.  
  
Back in Dormi.  
  
"Touya," Yukito whispered from behind his friend, "Do you think it is wise we go to the castle? Makiko may sense you. This cannot be good, you should still be in hiding."  
  
Touya turned around slowly and glared at his only contact in the world, "I have been in hidong too long. If my sister is alive I need to be able to find her. To do that I need the powers of the throne. You have seen what Makiko has done to our nation. She is slowly killing it, making our beautiful home a barren wasteland. It is time I at least try to figure out her weaknesses. I have to do this Yukito, for my parents, for Sakura."  
  
Yukito thought for a few moments, then carefully began to choose his words, "Touya, there is something I haven't told you. I have a feeling that you are right about your sister, she is still alive. But, about ten years ago I heard a prohecy about how a lost cherry blossom will save our world. Touya, your sister is that lost cherry blossom. If you get killed now, you will be no help to her, ever. Let's go back to the cottage. I can be your eyes and ears. Your sister needs for you to stay safe, so when you find her you can help her bring peace back to our world."  
  
Touya looked at dear friend for a moment, speechless. Then, slowly, he began to voice his opinion, "Yukito...I have always trusted you. You are like...a brother to me. Your opinion, it means so much. If you say...say that I have to stay alive for my sister, then I will. If you say she is alive, then my suspision is confirmed. I will go back to the cottage," His eyes bean to twinkle, "But you must go be my eyes and ears for now. Oh, and don't forget to buy some loaves of bread while you are out. Maybe some cheese too, we are running short. You eat to much."  
  
Yukito laughed, "Yes, Touya, I will be sure to take care of everything. Now, get back before anyone sees you." He waved goodbye to his friend, as he made his way down the road. 


	5. Chapter Five

Authors Note: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters. I would like to thank my reviewer from the previous chapter, fluffylittledragon, you may be the only reason why I am writing another chapter. Lol...I have been so busy with so many things I have not updated. So, sorry for the really late update...uh..this will be a short chapter...i think. Sorry. Ta-ta. Read and review...well only if you want. I am just curious how many people are reading this. You dont have to review if you dont want to...but I will be happy if you do. ;). Ok, I shall delay no more.  
  
---  
  
Shalja  
  
The palace loomed above Sakura's head, craning her neck every direction she tried to look at every possible veiw of it. Naoko was awed as well, neither had ever been far from the farm. There were plenty of people, many adults and young women. Sakura glimpsed enviously at the young women in the neat pretty dresses, with their hair tied up prettily. She touched her tangle mane and sighed,"I guess I should have behaved myself better. I don't want the prince to pick me, but I don't want everyone to think I am a wild child."  
  
Naoko laughed heartily,"Sakura...ha...you...ha, ha, ha....ARE a wild child! I have never seen another girl as rambunctious as you. Ha, ha, ha...do you think you are prim and proper?"  
  
With an appropriate glare directed at her sister Sakura said in a cool tone,"It isn't that I am not a wild child, I just don't want other people to know. Well, just yet." A twinkle appeared in Sakura's eye.  
  
"You are ridicoulous Sakura," her sister replied,"Come on...let's hurry...the meeting is to take place at dusk." The two, along with their parents, entered the palace, not knowing their world would be turn upside down.   
  
The palace was enourmous, the entryway itself was larger then the entire Yanagsawa cottage. A older man stood near the door to the large chamber adjourning the entryway. He had an air of importance around him, appearently he had an important job for he was checking everybody before they entered the room. When it was time for Sakura and her family he asked them where they were from. He asked if both girls were their daughters, and at this there was some hesitation. Yanasawa-san look at the man and slowly said, "We adopted Sakura, but she is just as important as any other member in our family."  
  
The man looked at them, "Do you know where she is from?"  
  
"No, we found her at the local orphanage. They told us some women brought her in claiming to find her in a boat on the shore of the northen beach."  
  
"She has the look of a Dormian, have you noticed? I am not sure if we can let her in, she may be a spy for that horrible witch who calls herself queen of Dormi. I am afriad we can not let her in."  
  
Sakura looked startled, she was not a Dormian. They were ruthless, horrible, mean people. Just as her adopted father was getting ready to tell the old man that he had no right to say his daughter was Dormian Queen Yelan came up to them. She had a stern look on her face. The two girls gaped at her beauty. She turned to the man, "Wei, what is the problem here?"  
  
The man, or rather, Wei started slowly, "This girl...I do not think we should let her in...look at her! Doesn;t she remind you of a Dormian? What if she is a spy? The they will know..."  
  
Yelan gave him a look as he started to trail off. She bekoned Sakura to step forward. "You do resemble a Dormian. Child, how do you feel about this accusation?"  
  
Sakura had a tears in her eyes as she looked up at the queen, "I may look like a Dormian...as you all say. But I will tell you...this is my land. I was raised here. I have no idea where I am from. All I remeber is living in the orphanage until this family adopted me. I do not even have a last name. I go by Sakura, because a silver necklace they found on me that had a silver cherry blosom with the name enscribed on it. If you all feel I am a threat, I shall leave. I would much rather be on the hill back home watching the stars."  
  
Yelan smiled, ~This girl has power. I can sense it within her. She may be the one we are looking for. It would do no good to turn her away...even if she was a spy.~ She looked at Wei, "Let her in, I believe that this meeting shall be especially significant for her.  
  
The family entered the room, amazed by the volume of people within it. Then they knew it would be a long meeting, and they found a nice areato sit and wait, to find out what was in store.  
  
Prince Syaoran enter the Hall of Summons, there was already a couple hundred commoners there. He sighed ~They are all clueless peasents. No common girl would ever be the Mistress of the Clow Cards.~ He looked around the room, from his vantage point on the throne. One girl caught his eye, she had ratty brown hair all tangled adn snagged with leaves and twigs. SHe was wearing a faded pink dress with a tear in it, and blood on the knee. ~Pathetic~ He thought to himself. ~I sincerely hope she is not the one. If she is then our world is doomed.~ Just as he finished examining her, she looked up at him with teh most dazzling emerald green eyes he had ever seen. Well, the only green eyes he had ever seen. He quickly looked away and murmured to himself, "Dormian, she has to be..."  
  
Naoko look gleefully at her sister, "Sakura, hey, Sakura...the Prince is by the thrones. He is the most attractive boy I have ever seen. Oh, Sakura, don't look now. Oh, don't. He is looking at you!"  
  
Sakura lifted her head in time to see peircing amber eyes drilling into her own green ones. She saw his look of disgust turn into one of confusion. The he turned around muttering to himself. ~How strange. I definately hope that if this is a marriage arrangement I don't get choosen. He is kind of odd.~ "Naoko, do you think hte poor boy may need help for his head, he is tlaking to himself. I hope I don't ever have to be around him, he looks obnoxious."  
  
Naoko looked at her sister confused. Just as she began prepare to speak a voice boomed across the hall. "The meeting shall now begin. Queen Yelan is now entering the room, stand."  
  
As she stood Sakura help but feel that this moment would change the rest of her life forever.  
  
----  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Uh..hopefully I will have the next chapter out in a week. The meeting will be the next one. I hate to be whiney...but more reviews the quicker I will update. :D 


	6. Chapter Six

Authors Note: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters. Oh dear...I feel so horrible...I haven't updated very quick and I asked for reveiws. I apologize...I will try to be better...but I get so busy. :(. Sorry. Ok, mucho thanks to my reviewers. Littlefluffydragon you are the coolest...;). Tigerdrake...I am sorry about my atrocious spelling...I am using ancient WordPad that does not have spell. However, I should check my spelling better...so thanks for bringing that up. Delia...uh...ok...lol.... Thanks for the eagerness though. Well...I suppose on with the story...  
  
---  
  
The Queen came into the room elegantly, her beauty aweing the crowd into a deathly silence. She looked around the room, aknowledging those in attendence. Then her gaze hovered on Sakura for a few moments, before she started her speech. "My loyal subjects, you have all came here today not knowing the reason of this gathering. I must say, first thing off, we are not trying to find a wife for my Syaoran." A collective moan was heard from the teenage female majority. "What I ask of you today is far more important then finding a wife for my son. Today we are looking for the Clow Card Mistress. Our sources tell us that she is a girl somewhere in the ages of 15 and 25, which is why we invited your daughters. The ancient magic of the Li's has located her presence in Shalji, but we cannot figure out exactly who she is. Therefore today we will be running various tests to find magic within the girls. This is important. For the Clow Card Mistress will be able to find the son of the late King and Queen of Dormi. My son and the Clow Mistress, whoever she is, will assist the young man in taking his kingdom back from Amamiya Makiko. Once the young man has secured his throne we will make a peace treaty between our two lands."  
  
Everyone in the crowd was captivated by this statement. How could one girl help to bring peace to a worl that has been ravaged by war for so long? If it is possible who could she be? The queen moved toward the center of the center of the room, as she begun to tell of the selection process. "We will ask the girls to come into the adjourning room ten girls at a time. From these groups we will pick the most powerful girl to stay behind, for further tests. Once we have gone through the first round, we shall move onto the next round, which will be have the girls try to detect magic. Six girls shall move on from there, for it is foretold by our elders. Of these six girls the book shall choose one to be its new mistress. Then, she shall begin her training. We will train the girl for six months, before sending her and Syaoran off to find the Kinomoto heir. We wish for all our girls that we screen today to be clean, and well dressed." She glanced at Sakura with a twinkle in her eye, "Therefore, we will allow you all two hours to prepare for the tests. If anyone is not interested, or does not feel that they will be a likely choice, they may leave now. I feel that whoever the girl is, she will stay and try her hardest to make it through all the tests."  
  
After finishing her comments Queen Yelan left the room regally. As soon as she had dissappeared from sight whispers began to fly around the room, and people began to file out. Many just kept walking out of the palace, and away from the village. They wanted nothing to do with magic, and figured they could still make it home in time to finish up undone chores. Sakura adn her family walked out to the courtyard, where many of the remaining people gathered. The moon was brillant, casting a smooth yellow gleam across the land. Stars twinkled merrily at Sakura as she peered up into the cosmos. The, slowly, she looked down at her wardrobe and grimaced. "Naoko, what am I going to do? My clothes are ruined. I don't want to disgrace our family."  
  
Only, it was not Naoko to have the answer. She had a sad look on her face, for she knew there was no way to prepare Sakura in two hours. Then Naoko's mother spoke up, "Sakura I saw Mama Tai over by that peony bush. Perhaps she can help you out. I do not think that she will be too dissappointed in your appearence, she knows you rather well. So go talk to her, and see if she can help you."  
  
Sakura smiled brightly, "I will do that. Even if she cannot help me out I would love to talk to her. I have missed Mama Tai, she was so kind to me at the orphanage."  
  
She walked over to where Mama Tai was standing. Yet, before she began to talk to her Sakura noticed she was talking to a very regal woman. Sakura began to walk away when Mama Tai spoke to her, "Child, come back here. I would like to introduce you to a very important woman in your life. She is the one who found you and brought you to me. I think you may like to met her and her daughter."  
  
---  
  
Uh, sorry this is so short. I am having many difficulties with school. :(. And I am terribly lazy and have mental blockages from time to time. I apologize. 


End file.
